Mother of Remnant
by silentshadow01
Summary: She is no longer needed, the world is safe so for now she sleeps. Waiting for the day someone comes to wake her if there is ever any trouble brewing in the horizon. But now, when many centuries has past and no one comes for her aid as evil has slowly crept upon the land without her knowing. It seems her quest to bring peace to the world has started once more.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going everyone, guess what. NEW STORY**

 **. . Again**

 **Honestly I make more stories then I actually finish them. . . That's rather sad when I when I think about the people who are waiting for me to finish up my other stories. Maybe I should put up some for adoption. . . Never**

 **Anyways before we begin**

 **Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

 **Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Summer panted heavily as she dragged her heavily bleeding body towards a nearby cave for safety. While she was doing this she thought back to how this is all happening.

She was sent on a solo mission to deal with the Grim threat in the mountains near Vale that was reported to be a danger to the kingdom. It should've been an easy job, her powers should've made sure of it when it came to dealing with Grim. What she wasn't expecting was that _woman_ to attack her out of nowhere when she got to the mountains. The two of them fought tooth and nail but in the end the woman got lucky. An attack hit her right through her aura, straight into her gut and out her back. Summer only got away when she used her eyes to cause a flash of light to blind the woman momentarily as she made her escape

Even so with her escape Summer could feel her aura trying to mend the damage that was inflicted on her body but to no avail. It was just too extensive to heal and she was bleeding to fast to even make a difference in the end.

Summer soon came upon the cave entrance and stared at it before looking back at the way she came from when she heard howls of Beowolves coming for her. Summer didn't hesitate as she walked into the cave.

Tears began pouring down her face as she continued to trudge deeper into the cave. She kept on walking down the dim lit cave until she noticed it was starting to brighten up a bit the deeper she went.

After some time the cave opened up to a vast field of flowers that shouldn't even be possible in a cave. The opening was illuminated by a single opening at the top of the cave's ceiling that let a stream of light shine straight down onto a cherry blossom tree with a statue of a wolf lying down on its stomach

Summer looked up the tree and statue before laughing which soon turned to coughing up some blood "I guess this is it for me" Summer mused sadly as she continued pushing her body forward towards the tree, her strength leaving her body with each step.

As she walked towards the tree she didn't notice how the wind seemed to move the flowers around, like it was following, giving her a little push to keep her upright until she made it to the tree. She stared at the statue and placed one hand on the wolf's head before moving to sit down against the tree next to the statue

Her breathing was getting more and more shallow with each passing second as more tears fell down her cheeks "I'm going to die here, oddly enough I'm actually okay with that" Summer said with a sad smile before frowning "But I don't want leave them just yet" Summer said as tears poured down her cheeks harder as the images of her daughters came to mind "Yang, Ruby, I'm sorry but your mom is not coming home to see you" Summer sobbed loudly before coughing up more blood "I won't be able to watch you two become fine young women" Summer sobbed as she felt her pain disappear as her body began to relax against the tree.

She guessed this is what death is, it's rather more peaceful than she expected it to be.

Summer's eyes began to get heavy as her breathing began to slow. Not once noticing that statue was gone and something, _someone_ , was now standing beside her, comforting her throughout the entire ordeal.

"If there is a god, please watch over them" Summer breathed out slowly before her eyes closed as one last tear fell down her cheeks before feeling a gentle hand wiping the tears away as she heard a melodious voice before finally passing as it gave her comfort in the end

"Rest now young maiden, for I will"

* * *

Okami Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, Master of the Celestial Brush Techniques, Origin of All That is good, and Mother to All was sleeping peacefully. She had slain the evil of Nippon and returned to her statue state to conserve her power. To only awaken when evil would rise again and the world would need her again

More than a thousand years have passed and not once has she been awakened, she figured the world is truly at peace if she hasn't been summoned. She figured she would enjoy this rest and continued sleeping on for a few more millennium until someone comes to wake her

What she wasn't expecting when someone finally approaching her statue, her statue that was now apparently in a cave and not on top of a hill but that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was the young woman appearing at the entrance to her sanctuary.

She saw how badly injured she was and could smell death lulling over the young maiden. The looked upon her shrine and laughed, was she sent to find her shrine and that was why she was laughing she didn't know until the words that came out of the woman's surprised her

"I guess this is it for me" The woman said sadly with tears threatening to fall down the young maiden's cheeks

Amaterasu watched in silence from her statue form as the woman trudged towards her. She placed a hand on her stone head before sitting down against the bark of her cherry blossom tree next to her

Her stone facade slowly faded to nothing as her white fur had blew lightly against the wind as her red markings appeared on her body.

Amaterasu just sat, there watching from the corner of her eye at the woman. She wanted to help, she really did but it's not her place to interfere with mortal affairs. Especially with one who's soul was already marked to pass on, she can't change that, no matter how much she wanted to help the woman

She watched in silence as the woman's breathing was getting more and more shallow with each passing second as more tears fell down her cheeks "I'm going to die here, oddly enough I'm actually okay with that" The woman said with a sad smile before frowning as more tears threatened to fall "But, I don't want leave them just yet" The woman said as tears fell down her cheeks

Amaterasu just watched on as her godly heart felt strain as she could already tell the reason why the woman was sad about departing

"Yang, Ruby, I'm sorry but your mom is not coming home to see you" the woman sobbed loudly before coughing up more blood as Amaterasu lowered her head in sorrow, a mother like her shouldn't be dying yet but here she is, dying right next to her "I won't be able to watch you two become fine young women" The woman added with a sobbed as Amaterasu stood up on her hind legs as her body changed, taking a more human form in an instant.

She stood at the height of five feet four inches. Her hair was long, reaching down to her feet, it was wavy and free with two definite swirls in her hair. The top swirl was in a clockwise style while the bottom one was in a counter style. Her hair was pure white that slowly turned black as it reached down to the end where it shaped like a calligraphy brush. On top of her head was two wolf ears, her eyes a dark shade of grey with red markings around her eyes like eye shadow and the oval shaped mark present on her forehead that added a sort of beauty to her already mature looks.

She wore a low cut white kimono with long sleeves that hid her arms that had red swirls on her sleeves up to her shoulders, red hakama bottom with white swirls on the sides as it was tied with a pink sash around her waist that had white cherry blossom designs on it and to finish the outfit were straw sandals underneath her feet.

She was never able to take this form back during her time in Nippon. Mostly because she had left most of her godly powers in the other realm to be able to help the mortals. As well as the fact during the time she was helping Nippon again she had just been reborn with her powers at bare minimal. It was only at the end of her journey did she retain enough of her true power to be able to use some of her minimal godly abilities. This being able to change into the form of a human. . . A human with wolf ears. . . She prefers having heightened hearing to any body she would take form of. . . She would've formed a tail as well but that would be too much in her opinion.

Amaterasu knelt next to the young woman and began using her powers to ease the woman's suffering, it was the least she can do, to lessen the burden of a young woman who was sad at leaving two young girls without a mother

Amaterasu watched on, keeping the woman company in her last moments, even if she didn't notice her through the entire ordeal.

"If there's a god, please watch over them" The woman said softly as death was finally taking her as single final tear fell down her cheeks

Amaterasu reached out and wiped the tear from the woman's cheek of whose name she didn't even know but she knew this

She is needed again

"Rest now young maiden, for I will" Amaterasu said softly as the young woman passed on from this world with a happy smile, knowing what she had said gave her final comfort

Amaterasu lowered her head in a silent prayer, to let the shinigami taking her soul, to take her somewhere peaceful

After a moment Amaterasu's ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Amaterasu turned back into her wolf form in an instant as she was ready to fight if needed

Funny thing, you would think her human form would be stronger than her wolf form, but oddly enough it's the exact opposite for her. True her human form has power but it is unmatched to her wolf form. If she were to guess as to why is this she would say her wolf form's reflexes and instincts are far superior than her human form

Amaterasu stared at the entrance of her sanctuary as the sounds of footsteps were getting closer by the second. Then, the flowers near the entrance wilted and died slowly as a woman, no, a _monstrosity_ strode arrogantly into her sanctuary

Amaterasu growled as she could feel the vile aura irradiating off this creature in front of her.

"Ah, so that's where you went" The woman's cold voice said as she looked upon the recently deceased maiden before looking at the wolf "What do we have here, a mutt guarding it's next meal, ha. You can have her body all I want is her eyes" The woman said with a twisted grin as she continued approaching them as the flowers wilted all around her path

She then stopped when she sensed something was off and looked back at the off before taking a step back.

Amaterasu with a low growl was burning with white fire with a flicker of black every so often. She only took a single sniff of the woman's scent to smell something horridly familiar. It was like looking upon a humanized female Orochi

She didn't have his dark power or demonic aura like the original, but there's no mistaking how similar their presence is, that right now there is no remorse for this mother killer.

"Well well, seems the mutt is more than what it seems. I wonder if I can use you" The woman said with a twisted grin before flinching.

The woman looked on her shoulder as black blood leaked from her shoulder

The woman's eyes widened in shock "What?!" The woman hissed silently before her wound healed up in an instant before glaring at the wolf before immediately ducking when a pair of rosary beads were whipped towards her

The woman looked back at the wolf as the rosary beads were now hovering around its neck as the wolf continued to glare the woman down.

"Seems you might be a problem down the line, I will have to kill you now. Pity really, I would've love to have you under my contr-" The woman stopped with a pained gasp as several large cuts appeared on her body

The woman took several steps back as the wolf was now approaching her with the intent to kill. The power behind it far exceeding hers and possibly any potential maiden in the world.

 _'How, how can this creature have power that I sought'_ The woman thought angrily before Amaterasu whipped her rosaries towards the woman in fast flicking actions as the woman dodged the attacks, no matter how damaged she was. That was until she noticed the ground was soon covered in ice as it crept upon her feet

She looked back at Amaterasu who was now a few feet from her with a giant golden glaive in her mouth that crackled with lightning

She took a step back as the wolf was ready to pounce if not for the top of the cave to be burst open. Revealing a giant black dragon with a white mask with red markings covering the upper portion of its face.

The dragon dropped down onto the cave floor next to the woman who jumped onto it's back "Whatever you are, I'll be sure to kill you next time" The woman spat out as the dragon roared at Amaterasu in an attempt of being terrifying, only for it to let out a wail of pain as it's left eye was cut vertically.

The dragon then flapped it's wings causing a burst of wind to blow Amaterasu back as it flew away with the woman on it's back.

Amaterasu stared up at the broken cave ceiling before looking back to her cherry blossom tree as it was knocked over with it's petals dying.

Amaterasu let out a wolf equivalent of a huff as she walked over to the tree. She found the woman's body completely unharmed from the carnage. She wondered why the woman wanted this poor maiden's eyes until she took a whiff of the woman's body

She smelled magic, pure magic, mostly coming from her eyes. Amaterasu didn't like this, if this woman wanted her eyes that were made of magic then. . The woman's children

Amaterasu looked horrified when realization came to mind. She'll target the children if she cant get this woman's eyes.

Amaterasu let out a growl at that thought of attacking children before she carefully pulled the woman onto her back and made her way out of the cave. She'll need to at least find the woman's family to give her a proper burial.

 _'How hard will it be to find them'_ Amaterasu's last thought before leaving this cave into a new world.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. . . I really need to make a system to update all my stories because I'm just going all over the place now.**

 **Other than that I hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter. . . I have no idea when I'll update this story so please don't get your hopes up.**

 **Well with that out of the way, please leave a comment, review, send me a PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, how's it going**

 **You have no idea how hard it was to finally finish this chapter. God that writer's blocked irritated me to no end.**

 ***Sigh***

 **Well anyways I finally finished this so that's a good thing.**

 **I have nothing really to say so we'll just get into this.**

 **Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

 **Now without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

Amaterasu let out an exasperated huff, she had tracking the woman's scent, who was being held on her back by her powers, back the way she came from to find her home. This has been taking over four hours of tracking and the sun was going to set soon.

Amaterasu let out another huff as she continued to sniff the ground, following the faint scent back to the woman's home.

It would've been easier if her scent wasn't high up in the air for some reason. Either humanity found a way to ride creatures to traverse in the air or they developed vehicles to carry them up into the sky.

Doesn't matter at the moment because of the scent being high up in the air, plus the amount of time passed causing the scent to fade away and add to the fact it's already turning night. She could easily turn it to day but if any of her family was out looking for her then they'll unable to find her when she passes the day. Seems finding this woman's family is going to be harder than expected.

That is if she didn't hear someone shout in the distance.

"summer. Summer! SUMMER!" A voice shouts getting louder and louder as it drew closer.

Amaterasu looked to the woman on her back, was this woman's name Summer? If so then she might have found someone close to her, but how to approach the man who had the scent of alcohol on him which made her cringe slightly at the scent but ignored it.

It would seem quite alarming for the man to find the woman he is searching for, dead on her back.

Amaterasu stared at the woman on her back before gently placing her on the the ground as she decided it was best to just draw his attention to her. She then quickly bolted to where the man who was calling out the woman's name was.

As soon as she came into view of the man he immediately turned towards her with his sword drawn ready to strike her. That is if she jump over him before he could even move to attack.

The man blinked at her action, possibly because he wasn't expecting a wolf like her to jump that high. . . Or maybe it was because her fur seemed to be glowing under the moonlight, giving her an otherworldly look.

The wolf locked eyes with the man before circling around him and back towards the direction where she placed Summer. She stopped and turned back to the man as she barked at him to follow her.

After a moment he seemed to understand as he began following her. After following her they soon came upon Summer's body on the ground.

"Summer!" The man shouted as he ran towards Summer as Amaterasu didn't really have the heart to watch what would happen next when the man realizes that she wasn't breathing.

Amaterasu walked off to the side and sat down as she looked outward into the forest for any monster coming upon them. She looked up to see night has already descended upon them as stars sky blanketed the sky. Amaterasu let out a soft huff as she could hear every sob the man made and every apology the man made for not being there to protect her from her fate.

Death is never easy to deal with, not even her could get over the repercussions of experiencing death or witnessing death of someone close. She was actually glad that she fell asleep during those years of peace that she didn't have to watch the small town she guarded fade away into nonexistence. Knowing that everyone there is now gone has left a bitter feeling deep in her heart but as any normal person, they'll live through it and make new connections.

After a moment she heard growls coming towards them that she stood up. The man who was now finally calming down to the point of rationality noticed the wolf and saw her looking off into the distance.

He realized in an instant why she was alert and looked down at Summer.

"Come on Summer, let's go home" the man said mournfully as he picked the woman up bridal style as he quickly ran off.

Amaterasu growled at the Grim coming towards her as she made quick work of them.

After dispatching them she turned and began following the man's scent. She had made a promise to watch over Summer's children and she'll keep it.

The wolf continued to follow the man's scent before coming to a clearing where she saw overhead an airship of some kind carry them off into the distance.

Amaterasu watched in silence before she looked back to see the Grim trying to approach her before they were all bisected in an instant by her brush. Amaterasu let out a huff and began following the distant airship.

* * *

 **(Few days later)**

Amaterasu let out a loud yawn as she just woke up from her nap in the middle of a random clearing next to a fresh water pond.

She had made some progress following the airship for the past few days but it would take her some time to finally catch up to them. On the plus side she's capable of tracking them now as the airship has been leaving behind a distinct smell in the air to follow.

She looked around the pond as it was quite beautiful to look at. Such things of beauty like this confused her for some time for there are dark beings running around the land yet nature hasn't been corrupted in any possible way from what she has seen so far.

It makes her contemplate what this new darkness is that has descended upon humanity as well as that incarnation of Orochi. She was sure she had rid of his existence after their last battle, maybe a part of Orochi survived and had just floated through the void between the mortal realm and the realm of gods, just waiting to return before gaining a new body.

From what she could tell the new Orochi was weak so he, or she seeing as he apparently took the guise of a woman, had apparently came back just recently.

But no, nothing seems to piece together of what she known. The darkness that roams the world seems to be much older than Orochi so she had no hand in their creation. So unless another dark creature, like that stubborn Kyuubi came back or Yami. . . She hopes it's the former and not the later as she didn't want to deal with that pain again.

Either way, speaking of higher beings brings her to the next thing on her list. She can no longer feel the presence of the other gods amongst the stars.

Only two reasons for this to even happen, the first being they were killed by whatever spread this darkness on the world; to which she hopes didn't happen. Two, they have gone into a deep sleep like herself and are waiting for her to wake them up. and finally. . People just stopped believing in them.

Gods can only exist if people believe in them through prayer or belief.

She hoped it was the second option because the other two made her feel terrible. To think that either they were taken down by someone powerful like her or. . People just forgot all about them after all they've done in their little ways to help humans prosper.

Just thinking about it made her sad that the world had been in peace for so long that they didn't need the help of gods anymore and when the world fell to the darkness, they didn't pray for their help because they forgot they existed in the first place.

Amaterasu looked distraught for a moment before shaking her head as her fur shook wildly from the action. She stood up as she believes they are asleep and will find their constellations again just like she did all those years ago.

Which brings her to the next topic which is amongst the stars, the moon.

Just what the hell happened on the moon to cause it to shatter into pieces and is covered in some sort of demonic energy that stops her from fixing it. Whatever has happened up there she hoped the moon tribe was alright.

Amaterasu let out a huff as she put all those thoughts in the back of her mind as she continued her travels to keep her promise she made to Summer.

 **~Later~**

It took the rest of the day but she was finally drawing close to the man who carried Summer's body. She found the scent of the airship they were in had dropped them off into a clearing and the man traveled on foot.

Amaterasu had followed their scents before finding old stagnant scents of Summer in the air along with several others around the area. Amaterasu tracked the scent until she made it to a clearing in the woods where she found a path that led directly to a log house in the middle of a small clearing.

Amaterasu walked up to the house and circled around the perimeter and found it was abandoned yet Summer's scent lingered here along with others. Her guess was this was the poor woman's home and her family is not in the area or was currently mourning.

Amaterasu let out a soft huff as she picked up their scents and began tracking them. After some time she came upon the edge of a cliff. Amaterasu looked over the edge of the cliff to see a long drop down before before her ears twitched as she looked to the side to see many people conglomerating at the other end of the cliff.

Amaterasu headed back into the forest and circled around the edge of the forest to where the mass of people were.

Seems she was right about them being in mourning for it was a funeral with the grave just filled in with everyone hanging their heads in silence.

Amaterasu glanced amongst the crowd as she spotted the only two children amongst them. The oldest being a three year old with golden blonde hair and lilac eyes that were filled with sadness. The second was just a baby still, just barely a year old as she was held in, what she assumed, were her father's arms.

She had assumed the man who smelled of alcohol was the children's father, seems she was wrong as it was a tall tan blonde who was their father. Makes her wonder what her affiliation was with the other man.

Amaterasu let out a sigh as this was a time for such thoughts as she lowered her head in sorrow at the thought of two little girls having to grow up without a mother.

When she raised her head she noticed the man who brought Summer back was looking at her in the corner of his eye. She remained in eye contact before breaking it as she back away into the forest to give them some peace amongst themselves.

* * *

Amaterasu was lying down under the shade of a tree for quite some time before she began to hear people beginning to leave. She waited until the last few, who were Summer's family, left before she stood up from her spot.

Amaterasu walked over to the now desolate grave as she stared at the tombstone and read it's inscription.

Summer Rose: Thus kindly, I scatter

The goddess stayed silent as she morphed into her human form and kneeled down in front of the grave. She kneeled there, just staring at the grave solemnly before taking a deep breath as a stream of energy flew from her towards the grave. Shortly after, stems of flowers began to pop out around the grave before they budded and bloomed into beautiful roses that surrounded the area around the grave but that wasn't the only thing that grew.

Behind Summer's tombstone a near the edge of the cliff a tree sapling sprouted out from the ground. The sapling continued to grow as the trunk of the sapling seemed to curve to the side to allow view into the valley behind it as the tip on top of the tree curled into itself into a little spiral. As that was happening many branches sprouted from the tree as pretty cherry blossoms began to bloom on the branches as sapling turned into an adult cherry blossom tree.

Amaterasu stood back up in front of the grave that changed drastically in a matter of moments with flowers that wouldn't wilt away or the tree that wouldn't dry up as the new aesthetic to the grave gave it a sense of peace. She gave the grave one final glance before turning around back towards the forest as she turned back into a wolf and began heading back to the small home Summer's family was.

She has plans to make, making sure Summer's kids could grow up right isn't going to be easy.

During this entire ordeal she had not once noticed a crow sitting on a branch of a tree in the distance, staring directly at her before flying off into the distance.

* * *

Ozpin, the headmaster of the Huntsmen academy called Beacon, took a sip of coffee from his favorite mug. He was currently seated behind his desk in his clockwork like office at the top of the main tower of Beacon.

He let out a tired sigh, his coffee didn't seem to taste that good today. He spun his chair to look outward through the giant window plane behind his desk and sat there silently as it seems even his favorite blend of coffee can't put a kick in his step after what happened.

Summer Rose, a kind young woman with silver eyes of legends and mother of two has passed from this world far too soon then she should've.

He knew her well, he was the one who told her of her latent abilities, had helped guide her along her path in life like a good headmaster should with his students. He also became quite a good friend of hers, who couldn't with that warm personality Summer had and that infectious smile on her lips.

When the time came to offer her a position amongst his group and their fall maiden, she had accepted graciously.

But now she's gone and a spot amongst his chessboard is now empty as his opponent swiped his queen away, all because his opponent decided to move this round instead of the next.

Ozpin gripped the handle of his mug tightly as he stared down at the steaming drink in the mug as his determination to stop the woman rose tremendously when he learned of Summer's death.

Ozpin stopped gripping his mug as he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he took another sip from his mug.

It was then he heard some wings flapping in the air as he turned his head slightly to see a crow fly through the opening in his window and into the middle of his office. As Ozpin turned his head to look at the crow, in its place was now a ragged looking man with red eyes who was ironically named, Qrow.

"Hello Qrow, wasn't expecting you to be here so late" Ozpin stated calmly as Qrow just stared at him in silence with tired eyes. Ozpin let out a sigh "What happened wasn't something I foresaw Qrow, I had no idea she would show up out of nowhere, you know that" Ozpin said solemnly as Qrow closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know" Qrow stated as he exhaled.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Ozpin inquired curiously as he took another sip from his mug.

". . I think I just found another maiden" Qrow stated and if Ozpin were someone with less self control he would've spilt his coffee all over himself.

Ozpin stared at Qrow wide eyed "Are you sure Qrow, are you absolutely sure" Ozpin asked seriously as Qrow nodded

"Does it look like I'm kidding" Qrow said angrily

Ozpin raised his free hand in a placating action "How did you find her" Ozpin asked as he believed Qrow, he knew the man was in all words, a horrible role model, but he never joked about situations like this.

"It was when I. . Found Summer" Qrow said taking a deep breath as he pulled the seat in front of Ozpin's desk back to sit down on as he continued "I was looking for her, I couldn't find her anywhere and was about to search a different part of the forest until an unusually white wolf came out of nowhere and ran towards me. I thought it was a wolf looking to make a meal out of me so I drew my sword, only for it jump over me" Qrow stated as Ozpin raised a brow.

"And then?" Ozpin said gesturing for the other man to continue his tale.

"The wolf just stared at me, ran around me to where it came from and then barked at me to follow it" Qrow elaborated before continuing "So when I followed it. . I found her" Qrow said solemnly.

Ozpin said nothing as he let the man gather his bearings as he soon continued.

"While I was distraught at when I found her, I realized the wolf was watching over me. Making sure the Grim that were in the forest weren't coming closer until it alerted me to its presence. I figured it knew the Grim were coming and that's when I knew I had to leave with Summer. So I did, and today when we buried Summer I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw the wolf was at the edge of the forest near the cliff we were at, just watching all of us at the funeral before heading back into the forest" Qrow stated

Ozpin raised a brow, the forest they found Summer was several days away on foot. This meant the wolf followed them for a reason that they do not know just yet.

"After the funeral I just flew around a bit to get my bearings as I can't be in that house with them just yet" Qrow admitted with a tired sigh as Ozpin knew he meant Summer's family "So I went back to her grave to say some stuff I've wanted to get off my chest. That was when I saw the wolf approaching her grave. I flew up to a random tree and perched on a branch as I watch the wolf turn into a woman, a very beautiful one at that" Qrow stated as Ozpin let out a hum.

Shapeshifting semblances are rare, incredibly rare to the point that Qrow and his sister are currently the only known people to have this ability. So for an unknown woman to have the ability and be under the radar for quite some time was disconcerting on his part on not learning of this sooner and made him question his intelligence network.

"But what happened next is why I believe she is a maiden" Qrow said seriously as Ozpin looked him in his eyes to see his steely conviction "She not caused flowers around the entire grave to bloom out of nowhere but grew a tree out of the ground from nothing" Qrow said seriously as Ozpin's eyes widened slightly.

He knows of the location of where Summer had been buried and the place little vegetation around it. So for flowers and a full grown tree to grow out of nowhere would be either the cause of a semblance, which would mean the woman who had a rare semblance is also capable of multiple semblances which is also incredibly rare, or the more obvious answer.

She's a maiden who is capable of controlling nature itself along with other basic elements.

"Qrow" Ozpin spoke up as the man in question sat up straighter "I want you to observe this woman, see who her alliances are with before making contact with her. I do not wish for her to in mortal danger" Ozpin said gravely as Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"I know being a maiden is dangerous in this day and age, but what do you mean 'in mortal danger' exactly?" Qrow asked for clarification as he leaned towards Ozpin slightly.

Ozpin lifted his mug up and took a sip of his coffee "Let me ask you something Qrow, since we both know _She_ was the one who attacked Summer for her eyes, correct?" Ozpin asked as Qrow nodded "Then let me ask you this, did Summer still have her eyes and did you find it odd that her body wasn't that badly damaged considering what she must've face in the end that it was still okay to hold an open casket for her funeral" Ozpin said gravely as the cogs in Qrow's head clicked.

"Shit" Qrow muttered bitterly in realization "The woman must've stopped her at the end, _She_ will gunning after her now" Qrow said as he stood up.

"Yes, and you are well aware she isn't one for taking failure well" Ozpin said as he looked over to see Qrow already with one foot out of his office window.

"Yeah, I'm well aware" Qrow said gruffly before jumping out the window as a crow soon took to the sky afterward.

Ozpin stood up and walked over to the corner where an unfinished game of chess was placed "I pray that this next turn ends all alright" Ozpin muttered as he took his fallen queen and placed it on the center of the chess board.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be up as it's taking a lot more time than usual for me to write this stuff up so please be patient, especially with me working on my other stories as well.**

 **Well that's all for now, so please leave a comment, review, or send me a PM with a question and I'll see you all later. Have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going everyone, didn't expect me to update this did you :D**

 **Honestly even I don't know why I updated this but hey who am I complaining.**

 **So before we begin I would like to state I completely forgot that Ruby's family lives on an island, which is probably where the grave is as well. Honestly I completely forgot about that detail and just figured it was somewhere in Vale (Which it is) so I decided to bullshit my way and just ignore this which you'll see in the story below.**

 **I also think this chapter could be a little better but still, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **So before we begin**

 **Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

 **Now without further ado, lets begin.**

* * *

There was a few things Qrow learned from following the supposed Maiden.

One of the things is, she isn't that hard to find. Given the fact her Wolf form is pure white against the brown and green of the forest makes it quite easy to track. . . That and she leaves behind a trail of flowers on an occasion. This means one of three things, one she knows he's following her and is leaving trail to lure him to her. Two, she's new to the Maiden business and doesn't know how to properly control her powers or three, she doesn't give a damn.

If it was the first two then that means he should approach her sooner than later to teach her to be discreet, if it was the last one, then it means she's either cocky or confident. There's usually a blurred line with those two words though so if he does confront her he would probably have the upper hand if they were to fight.

The second thing he learned from watching her was quite odd. She would go around border of Patch and head towards different high elevated areas where she would look up into the stars at night. Which afterwards she would let out a disappointed sigh, as if she was expecting to find something in the night sky. Was she looking for directions by following the stars or was she waiting for some kind of signal to be lit in the night sky. Either way, he has no conclusive evidence to either question.

It also looks like she wants to leave the island and head back into mainland for some reason. That brings up a question that's been on his mind for awhile.

How the hell she got to the island in the first place.

He asked the local fisherman as well as the captain of the ship that takes people to and fro from Vale about her, in either form of hers. Apparently no one knows a thing, so how she even got to Patch in the first place is a complete utter mystery.

Besides that the third thing he learned was that she wasn't reclusive like a Maiden should be. Instead she actually turned into her true self and went into the city on a couple of occasions.

She was lucky Patch was quite an open free-thinking city or there would be a ton of discrimination against her for even walking on the same street as some humans. Though the looks she made whenever she saw something quite common was interesting. It was as if she never seen a car before, or a lamp post. . . Or she could be easily entertained, who knows.

The Fourth thing he learned was that she always goes back and watches Tai's place from a distance for quite some time. He doesn't know why she's watching over the three of them, maybe Summer asked her to do so, maybe she felt regret for not saving her and wanted to at least watch over them for her, he doesn't have a clue.

But from what he has seen, the children take priority, she never seems to take her eyes off them whenever they wander the yard with or without Tai's supervision, which he is rather annoyed by. Damn bastard has gone into a depression and isn't taking care of the kids, hell he would actually have to stop watching over the supposed maiden to make sure the kids have at least eaten something. Sometimes he swears he should just smack the stupidity out of Taiyang and make him get his shit together, because if it wasn't for the fact his horrible luck would possibly hurt the kids he would've taken them away by now.

Enough of the ranting though, the final thing he learned and the most important thing he found out during his observation.

She takes long ass naps.

Seriously, she would clock out in less than a second and won't wake up for more than eight damn hours! In the middle of the day no less!

Qrow let out a irritated huff as he remembered watching the wolf version of the girl fall asleep in the middle of the day and not do anything. After an hour he thought the woman had died or something with how still she became.

He was honestly about to forgo his observation and check if she needed help if a small butterfly didn't land on her wolf nose which caused her to sneeze.

Qrow let out a sigh as he looked around before remembering the town near where they are is just a short distance from here. He could easily hit the bar and come back, it's not like the woman is going anywhere.

Qrow looked back down at the woman in her wolf form with her legs constantly moving, like a dog who was dreaming of running around.

 _'Just a few drinks won't hurt'_ Qrow thought before flying off.

* * *

Okami let out a content sigh as she moved a bit in her sleeping position to get even more comfortable against the soft grass she was lying on.

She has had a hell of a month, moving around this island she learned was named Patch that was part of the kingdom called Vale. Odd name but a lot of things have changed since her absence, way things are named are apparently one of them.

She traveled around Patch, heading to high elevated locations at night to try and find the other gods constellations but came up nothing. She could recognize several minor constellations across the night sky but no location had a glimpse of the celestial constellations at all. Maybe she has to head back into the mainland to find a glimpse of the celestial constellations.

Everyday she wonders if her fears are correct and the other gods no longer exists. But, she still clings to hope that one day she'll find them. But not yet.

At the moment she was at an impasse from either watching over the children or scouring the planet for any trace of the gods. She decided to do the former as the children are still young and the woods they live in are near the edge where those black beasts, which she learn were called Grim, roamed about. So she'll keep watch of them, that is until she can safely say that they are completely safe living where they are but who knows what the future may hold.

Amaterasu let out an audible huff because some things never change, monsters roaming about, humans in fear of the unknown, a greater evil at foot.

Amaterasu internally sighed once more because if Issun was here then it would feel more like home.

.

.

 _'Issun, I wonder if you had a good life when I left'_ Amaterasu after a moment of silence thought solemnly of her dear friend who been with her during her previous adventure to the very end _'Ha, he probably found a female Poncle and settled down. . Pfft~'_ Amaterasu tried her hardest not to laugh at that thought of her very flirtatious friend actually settling down. She would shrink down and shake the woman's hand that would actually be able to do so.

A sad smile made its way on her face as she let out a sigh and shifted her sleeping position a bit as memories of their companionship came to her before she thought of the world that has changed when she visited that city some time ago.

While she may have been fascinated at how their building structures have changed from wood to some sort of stone like material, she also wasn't blind to the odd looks she garnered from walking around the city.

She figured it must've been the fact she was an outsider but that wasn't the case, it was the fact she had wolf ears on the top of her head. Sure it may seem odd, but in olden times people would've been gracious for a visit by their gods, now she must've looked like a monster to them. . That is if she hadn't seen others that had animal features like herself.

It was then that she guessed that a portion of humans have evolved in a way to allow them to have animal features and their unique senses to combat the world around them. But sadly it seems it just made them a target for the ones who haven't changed with what she learned of the world.

Yes, it was sad to learn that the world had gone into a war with itself along with many atrocities that have done upon themselves, slavery on the faunus being the worst in her opinion. No life should be owned by another even if they are different physically.

It had saddened her to see such hatred between the two races, she just wanted nothing but have the two sides settle their difference. Sadly from what she has learned, this has been going on for a long time, longer that even if she interfered it would do little but make the fire of hatred burn hotter between the two.

Especially when she found a library and found several books that she read at a quick pace to the eyes of others but for her time just slows down so she could take the time to read each book carefully.

There she learned all she needed about the world and how it changed. From information about faunus, the four kingdoms, the great war, the academies to train Huntsmen, CCT towers, all sorts of modern technological advancement and of course about the creatures of Grim.

She had also read the current events and what she read made her even more saddened at the state of the world.

The White Fang.

It brought a smile to her face to know that such a peaceful group exists to promote unity amongst the species. But even then she could sense the tension and it made her wonder how long until this peaceful group stops being so peaceful.

Amaterasu sighed once more _'I wonder what Issun would've thought of this day and age, heh, he probably be disgusted with the racism that flowed through the land and call them all idiots who can't get along like cats and dogs. Pretty sure some faunus would be insulted by that'_ Amaterasu thought with a small laugh before thinking back to her time with the Poncle when she remembered something important about them.

Poncle, a tiny humanoid race that no matter what will continue their belief of their gods along with the fact their longevity makes them able to live for such. . a . . long. .

Amaterasu's eyes shot opened as a thought occurred to her _'They might be alive, they might still be hidden from the world, they'll be able to help spread the word of us gods and bring us back from nothing!'_ Amaterasu thought to herself determinedly as the idea made her smile.

 _'I will just need to find them and take steps into finding ways to spread our word to the world. . After I watch over the children of course'_ Amaterasu thought before she let out a yawn as all this forethought has left her somewhat tired, plus she was in the middle of her nap so might as well continue it.

Amaterasu closed her eyes and went back to sleep as a crow flew off into the distance.

* * *

Some time has passed since she fallen to sleep before her ears twitched upward as she heard something passing near her. She shifted from her spot a bit before she opened one eye to look at what the sound was.

In the distance she saw the two girls, the oldest dragging the other in a small red wagon away from their home.

 _'How cute, they're going on a little adventure'_ Amaterasu thought groggily as she slowly fell back asleep _'Yep, going on an adventure in the direction of a forest filled with Grim'_ Amaterasu thought before falling asleep.

.

.

"WHAT!" Amaterasu shouted/barked in utter horror as her groggy mind cleared up in a second to realize what is just happening at the moment.

Amaterasu didn't waste anytime as she shot up from her sleeping position and ran towards the path the girls were on. Once she was on the path the two girls were on she looked in the direction and saw nothing but footprints

"How do two little girls move that fast, and one of them is literally dragging the other!" Amaterasu complained to no one as worry filled her mind as she began running with all her might in the direction the two girls went.

After a half minute of running she soon caught up to the girls and let out a sigh of relief as she turned in her human (Faunus apparently) form.

Amaterasu calmed down a bit before walking up to the girls "Children, what do you think you are doing wandering the forest alone" Amaterasu called out as the blonde girl jumped with a fright from the sound of her voice and turned to face her

"W-Who are you" The blonde little girl asked slightly terrified of the random woman coming out of nowhere.

"My name is Amaterasu, you can call me Ammy if you want" Amaterasu said kindly as she knelt down to the girl's level and gave her a warm smile "Now, why are you out here. Don't you know how dangerous it is to be out alone in this forest" Amaterasu asked softly with a hint of concern in her voice.

". . I'm not supposed to trust strangers" The girl said nervously from under her gaze

Amaterasu blinked before letting out a soft laugh "I guess I can't fault you for that, but you must head home now. It's going to get dark soon, so it's best to leave now" Amaterasu said as the girl looked hesitant.

"I. . I can't, there's something I need to find, so I can understand something" The girl said, lowering her head in sadness.

Amaterasu raised a brow "What could you possibly find in this forest aside from that burnt down building that's quite some time from here?" Amaterasu questioned as the girl's eyes lit up from that small knowledge.

"Where! Do you know if there is anything left inside!" The girl exclaimed with determination in her eyes.

". . . Um. . No" Amaterasu answered honestly while somewhat concerned for this girl's intrigue of the burnt down house.

"Darn, I was hoping there was something to tell me something about mom" The girl said sadly as Amaterasu's eyes widened in shock.

". . Your mother?" Amaterasu inquired softly because she didn't know what to say to the young girl about her mother.

"Well, my mom, not my sis' mom. I never really knew my real mom, dad never tells me anything about her" The girl explained while looking away with a somber look in her eyes.

Amaterasu stayed silent for a moment as she took time to think about what she found out. She had just assumed she wanted to know what happened to Summer but instead she was looking into something about her own mother. That would make since why she doesn't look like Summer at all, unlike her little sister who she can tell will look like a splitting image of her when she gets older.

". . What's your name?" Ammy inquired as she realized she has no idea what the two girl's names are.

". . . My name is Yang" the newly named girl said as the woman seemed nice enough to trust. She then gestured to the sleeping little bundle on the wagon that is her sister "This is my sister, her name is Ruby" Yang stated as Amaterasu nodded.

"While you may be determined to find out about your mother it is still dangerous out here, especially without any parental supervision" Amaterasu reprimanded Yang who lowered her head in response. Amaterasu let out a soft sigh before holding her hand out "Come on, I'll take you two back home" Amaterasu said standing back up with a soft smile and held her hand out for the younger girl to hold onto.

Yang stared at the hand hesitantly before reaching out to grab it.

Amaterasu's smile faltered as her wolf ears moved slightly as she heard something coming towards them. Her eyes darted towards the direction of the sound as she saw several Beowolves were creeping upon them.

Amaterasu let out a tired sigh as she pulled her hand back, confusing Yang who hasn't noticed the Grim just yet. That is until she heard one of them howl, causing her to jump with a fright.

Amaterasu placed a hand on Yang's head which caused the younger girl to look up at her "Don't worry, this'll be over and you'll be back home before you know it" Amaterasu said confidently with a smile on her face.

A single Beowolf let out a roared before it charged at them. Yang let out a fearful cry as Amaterasu simply kept her hand on Yang's head.

The Beowolf lunged at them and was about to reach them if not for a reflector to appear from nowhere and smash into the side of its head. The Beowolf was sent flying to the side as it crashed through a tree, toppling the tree to the ground as it slowly disintegrated to nothing.

Amaterasu held her free hand out and pointed upward as the Divine Retribution reflector came back to her, hovering over her finger just slightly.

"Now" Amaterasu began in a calm voice as she smiled at the Grim who actually took a few steps back from the immense pressure that was radiating off of her "Who's next"

The Beowolf closest hesitated before letting out a roar as it and its brethren charged at her.

Amaterasu let out an amused huff as she flicked her finger towards the nearest Beowolf as the reflector was sent flying into that Beowolf. She then began waving her free hand around as if she was conducting an orchestra as the reflector continuously smacked into each Beowolf with a sickening crack as their bones shattered from impact while their tainted bodies burned from the heavenly flames that covered the reflector.

Before the fight even began, it was over as several Beowolves now littered the forest path, slowly disintegrating. All of them but one that somehow survived with only a single arm broken that was slowly being eaten away by the heavenly flames.

The Beowolf let out a pitiful groan as it stared up at Amaterasu as she began to move her reflector at the Grim before it scampered away.

Amaterasu stared at the retreating Beowolf and shrugged, it wasn't going to be a problem so she let her weapon vanish in flurry of flames.

She turned to stare at Yang who was looking at her wide-eyed with her jaw drop as she couldn't help but try her hardest not to laugh at the young girl's expression.

"Shall we get going" Amaterasu asked amusingly with a smile.

"That was amazing, the way that disk went around like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh" Yang exclaimed excitedly as she made wild hand gestures with each 'whoosh'

This time Amaterasu let out a soft giggle from the child's reaction "Alright, come on. Let's get you two back home" Amaterasu said as she grabbed the handle of the wagon Ruby was still surprisingly sleeping soundly in as she took Yang's hand in her free hand as she began taking them back to their home.

"Are you a huntress?" Yang inquired curiously with stars in her eyes as Amaterasu smiled.

"Nope" Amaterasu answered honestly as Yang looked shocked.

"Really!?" Yang exclaimed as Amaterasu this time laughed loudly at the girl's reaction.

She calmed down after a moment as she looked down and smiled "There are many things about me you would not believe" Amaterasu said playfully.

"I would" Yang said earnestly as she just smiled.

"I'm sure you would, but I won't tell you" Amaterasu said playfully.

"Come on, tell me~" Yang said pleadingly.

"I'll think about it" Amaterasu said with a small laugh as they continued their trek back to the girls' home.

* * *

Qrow wobbled slightly as he landed on the porch of his related family's home in his bird form.

Honestly he shouldn't gotten caught up in that drinking contest, though in his defense he did make off with a good couple hundred Lien and the drinks were free in the end so it was worth it.

Qrow shook his bird head as he was about to take off again to look for the supposed maiden. That is if the front door didn't slam open to reveal Taiyang.

Qrow would've ignored the man who had been wallowing in his sorrow if the look on his face wasn't sorrow. No, it wasn't sorrow but one of pure horror.

"YANG! RUBY!" Taiyang exclaimed in horror.

Qrow looked down at Taiyang in confusion before he flew down and appeared behind his brother-in-law.

"What the hell are you doing, yelling like a damn loon in the middle of the day" Qrow asked in a drunken slur.

Taiyang immediately whipped his entire body to face Qrow as he grabbed the drunken man by his shoulders

"I CAN'T FIND THEM!" Taiyang exclaimed in horror.

It took Qrow a moment to realize what the blonde was screaming about as he immediately turned sober.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM!" Qrow shouted back in anger.

He was honestly getting tired of the depressed attitude Taiyang was exuding since Summers death. Sure he was depressed as well, but he knew that there were better things to do then wallow in your sorrow in the middle of the day. It was honestly the reason why he accepted to follow the supposed maiden anyways to keep his mind off Summer and make sure the maiden was safe. Plus his alcohol helped at times.

"I don't know, one minute they were out back playing and the next second they were gone" Taiyang said as tears began forming at the corner of his eyes before his head was smacked to the side.

"Dammit Tai, keep it together" Qrow said as he had just slapped the blubbering mess of his brother-in-law "I'll go look for them, keep eyes on the road if they come back" Qrow said as he didn't wait for Taiyang to respond as he immediately took off in his crow form.

Qrow began to fly around frantically looking for any signs of the girls until he noticed tracks from small wheels down a dirt path. If he knew any better he would say luck was on his side, sadly he knows better. He flapped his wings harder as he followed the tracks the wagon made on the dirt path.

Qrow flew over the dirt path, keeping an eye on the direction of the tracks before he heard something in the distance.

"But if there are so many shouldn't people know at least some of them?" A very familiar voice said confusingly.

Qrow immediately looked to his right and saw a familiar little blonde girl walking down the path. What he wasn't expecting was to see the woman he was watching carrying Ruby in one arm while holding Yang's hand in the other as the blonde girl pulled the red wagon behind her.

Qrow flew ahead of them and perched on a branch as he watched them intently.

The woman just smiled sadly "That is correct, but sadly most people seem to have forgotten about them and they've been lost to history" The woman said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Qrow cocked his bird head to the side, as he has no idea what they are talking about.

The woman took a moment before looking ahead with a determined look on her face "So I'll go around the world, to spread this forgotten faith and bring a sense of peace that this world has been lacking" The woman said strongly to whatever she was talking about, apparently about faith or something.

"I see, so if people started believing in them again would they come back?" Yang asked as the woman smiled, a little strained but still she smiled.

"That's correct, but something like that isn't simple. To create a belief is hard, to bring one back from nothing is even harder but having people following it is the hardest. It is because people have a choice in the matter whether or not they want to believe it or not. To take the knowledge that is given to them and let them decide whether or not to take it to heart" The woman said strongly.

"I see" Yang mumbled

Qrow let out a huff as he shook his head at what they were talking about. Religion has always been a funny concept to him and if not for Ozpin he wouldn't have believed someone if they told him of the two gods who created the world.

"We're almost to your home and it seems someone has come to pick you up" The woman said suddenly as Qrow jerked his head back towards them to realize they were now standing a few feet from the tree he was perched on.

It was then he noticed she was looking at him in the corner of her eyes.

She knew he was watching them, but he didn't know how.

* * *

When Amaterasu was taking the girls back home Ruby woke up crying as she stopped to pick her up from the wagon and rocked her in her arms while humming a song to calm her down.

She isn't called Mother To All for nothing.

After a moment Ruby's cries turned to coos as she relaxed in the goddess' arms. Amaterasu smiled as she decided to carry Ruby in one arm while she held Yang's hand in her free hand. The little blond girl pulled the wagon behind.

"Can I ask you something?" Yang asked after a moment

"Of course, go ahead" Amaterasu replied happily.

"If you're not a Huntress, then what are you?" Yang inquired with a tilt of her head.

 _'A goddess'_ Amaterasu thought amusingly to herself "Just a wandering shrine maiden, or priestess. Either one is fine really" Amaterasu stated carefree.

"A what?" Yang said confused as Amaterasu blinked before she looked down at the younger girl.

"Do, do you not know what those are?" Amaterasu asked completely shocked.

"No, not really" Yang replied with a shrug.

Amaterasu stared at the young before closing her eyes shut as she took a deep breath "This is going to be much harder than I thought" Amaterasu said before addressing the young girl again "Do you know about gods and religion, all that stuff?" Amaterasu asked.

"Oh that, yeah I know that stuff, just not what you said before" Yang responded with a nod as Amaterasu let out a sigh of relief because if the little girl didn't know anything about religion then this would've taken some time to explain.

"Alright, so to be blunt my job is basically to hand out blessings of my gods, preform exorcisms, all that stuff. I don't have a shrine as I travel the world to spread the word of my gods" Amaterasu said lying as best she could to make this stuff on the spot.

"Dad says that there is no need for a god who don't protect those you love" Yang repeated her father's words softly under her breath, sadly Amaterasu heard her clearly and frowned.

She had watched their family for some time now to see how depressed their father became since their mother's death. It only makes since he would resent any form or notion of a divine being if it couldn't save his wife.

"Your father is allowed to have his opinion but a lot of other people take comfort knowing there is something out there always watching you"Amaterasu said softly as Yang looked straight ahead as she had a thoughtful look on her face.

After a moment Yang turned back to Amaterasu "You said _gods_ , does that mean you believe in more than one?" Yang questioned as Amaterasu laughed softly.

"Quite sharp aren't you" Amaterasu said playfully as Yang grinned in response "Now to answer your question, yes because there are twelve of them" Amaterasu said excluding herself because she has no need for people to believe in her.

"Really!? There are twelve of them!?" Yang exclaimed in shock

"That is correct, there are twelve gods and goddesses who watch over our world" Amaterasu stated with a smile while Yang just frowned

"But if there are so many shouldn't people know at least some of them?" Yang pointed out

Amaterasu nodded before a sad smile appeared on her face "That is correct, but sadly most people seem to have forgotten about them and they've been lost to history" Amaterasu explained solemnly before having a more determined look on her face "So I'll go around the world, to spread this forgotten faith and bring a sense of peace that this world has been lacking" Amaterasu said strongly.

Yang looked up at her in admiration before a thought passed through her mind "I see, so if people started believing in them again wouldn't they come back?" Yang said as if what she said was fact while Amaterasu gave the young girl a strained smile. It wouldn't be easy, no matter how much the older woman would want it to be.

"That's correct, but something like that isn't simple. To create a belief is hard, to bring one back from nothing is even harder but having people following it is the hardest. It is because people have a choice in the matter whether or not they want to believe it or not. To take the knowledge that is given to them and let them decide whether or not to take it to heart" Amaterasu said passionately as Yang's admiration of the older woman grew with that small speech

"I see" Yang mumbled under her breath as that was the only thing she could say from what she just listened to.

They continued walking down the dirt path back to the girl's home before she smelled something. Amaterasu frowned lightly as it was the smell of alcohol, but she didn't understand why such a strong smell was radiating from above.

Amaterasu looked up to see a crow resting on a branch a short distance from them. It was then she noticed the closer they got to the crow the stronger the smell became. She was confused as to why that is before she took a longer sniff to notice a familiar scent amongst the alcohol that was coming from the bird.

It was the same scent the man who had taken Summer's body home to be buried.

Amaterasu laughed in her mind as she wasn't expecting someone to be a shapeshifter. She could tell they were nearing the home so she decided to call out the disguised person.

"We're almost to your home and it seems someone has come to pick you up" Amaterasu said to Yang before looking directly into the crow's eyes as the bird twitched with shock for a moment before taking off. It flew behind a tree as the man she recognized came out from the other side the next moment.

"Okay, I got to know" The man said walking up to her as Yang bounced in joy at the sight of the man as she let go of Amaterasu's hand and went to hug the older man's leg. The man chuckled as he ruffled the girl's hair to which Yang swat his hand away causing him to chuckle a bit more before looking back at her "How did you know I was watching" The man said as the smell of alcohol in his breath was hitting her full force.

It wasn't that bad, honestly it reminded her of Susano. . . Almost, the man before her didn't nearly reek of alcohol like her old acquaintance. . . Almost.

Amaterasu answered him by waving her hand in front of her face. The man blinked before holding his hand up and breathing on it as he took a whiff.

". . Ah, shouldn't have gone drinking" The man mumbled as Amaterasu nodded

"I would've noticed you there eventually but the alcohol on you exposed you" Amaterasu stated as the man let out a grunt.

"Well anyways, thank for watching over these two, uh, ms." The man said asking for a name.

"Amaterasu, or Ammy" Amaterasu announced as the man raised a brow at her name.

"The name is Qrow Branwen, just Qrow" The newly named man said as Amaterasu nodded as Ruby stirred in her arm as she let out a small wail. Qrow let out an amused huff "Seems someone is hungry" Qrow said playfully as he held out his hands as Amaterasu figured he would want Ruby back.

Amaterasu looked at Ruby and then Yang as she knew they were going to part now. Not necessarily part because she still needs to watch over them, it's not like she has a way to make sure she knows that they are safe and. . . Actually.

"I know this is sudden of me, but would you mind if I bless them" Amaterasu requested as Qrow raised a curious brow.

"Not that I'm saying no, but I'm pretty sure that even if we were religious, we don't practice whatever you're preaching" Qrow stated casually

"The blessing I'm giving them is not religious, it is one to make sure they live safely" Amaterasu explained somewhat cryptically

Qrow stared at her for a moment before shrugging "Go for it, I may not be their parents but I am pretty sure I'm more of their legal guardian than Tai is at the moment. Though I'm pretty you noticed on occasion" Qrow said referring to her watching over the household on occasion.

Amaterasu let out a small amused huff because it seems she was being watched while watching over them.

Amaterasu gave the man a nod before gesturing Yang to come back to her for a moment. Yang looked up to her uncle who looked back down and just shrugged in response, mostly he wants to see what this blessing is about. Yang moved back to Amaterasu who kneeled down to Yang's height.

"Close your eyes" Amaterasu said softly as Yang looked at her for a moment with a hint of worry on her face "Don't worry, this won't hurt at all" Amaterasu assured the young girl who bit her bottom lip before nodding as she closed her eyes. Amaterasu placed her free hand over her heart as she took a deep breath as a fine white mist escaped from her mouth.

 _Benevolent gods above watch over these children who are of pure of heart and of mind._

 _Let them have peace of mind and comfort of knowing that you watch over them_

 _To protect them from the darkness who seek to harm them and bring misfortune to those around them._

Amaterasu breathed out softly yet her words carried by the wind echoed around them. As she said these words she brought her free hand to Yang's face as she moved her finger over Yang's forehead, writing the kanji for protection over her head as a faint golden glow appeared on Yang's forehead before fading away in an instant. She then moved to do the same with Ruby who remained calm in her arms while this was all happening.

 _Let this blessing be their guardian and their guiding spirit for a happy future._

 _And to let them know that the Mother of All is watching them now and forever._

Amaterasu brought her thumb to her lips, kissing it lightly before running her kissed thumb over Yang's closed eyelids, then the same with Ruby's. After a moment their eyelids now had a faint tint of red on them.

Amaterasu let out a breath before gently ruffling Yang's hair "You can open your eyes now" Amaterasu said as Yang looked up, blinking as she did so as the blessing left its mark on them, even if they don't notice it "It's time for us to part now, but know that if you ever have any problems, or doubts, just call for me and I'll come to your aid no matter where you are" Amaterasu said reassuringly as Yang stared at her for a moment and smiled.

Amaterasu let out a small chuckle before gently pushing Yang to move to her uncle which Yang did before she handed Ruby to her uncle who gently rocked her in his arms.

Qrow who was watching the entire ordeal didn't know what to say at all. On one hand the woman seems like someone who would never be corrupted but on the other hand she seems too righteous, like you can solve everything without violence. He doesn't know this is true but that doesn't matter at the moment, what mattered was that blessing.

It was odd, it wasn't like normal blessings, that priests do and get over with from all the times he saw whenever he passed by a church. It was as if she was directing it towards his nieces in an odd way.

Qrow looked down at Ruby who was sleeping so peacefully with a content look on her face. While this may seem cute, something was now off about his nieces after the blessing. Like something was now around them, it couldn't be that their aura has been unlocked because that would've been quite noticeable and distinctive not to recognize at first glance.

Like if he were to ever harm them, which he would never do in a million years, he would be immediately struck down by some divine force.

Qrow looked back up to the woman to only find her gone from her spot. Qrow looked around before finding the woman in her wolf form in the distance staring back at him before disappearing into the forest.

Qrow just stared in the direction the woman left to before shaking his head as he'll try to understand what the hell just happened later, right now his nieces need to get back home.

* * *

Amaterasu let out a huff as dusk seems to be approaching. She was heading towards the docks to head back to the mainland to continue her journey.

The blessing she put on the two girls will ensure that fortune would follow them and if something terrible were to befall them she would immediately be sent to them to protect them from whatever would attempt to hurt them.

Because of this she has now free reign to travel across the world in search of her fellow gods along with looking for the tribe of poncle. Which is just as hard as finding the gods because now that she has thought about it, where in the world could that tiny tribe possibly be now? More specifically, which continent would they even be on?

Amaterasu let out a huff, she guessed she'll just have to look around, listening to rumors and such to see if there is anything about little men in whatever area she is at the moment.

Amaterasu blinked as she heard something flutter behind her to which she turned around to see Qrow.

"Leaving so soon?" Qrow inquired as he pulled out a flask and took a quick swig of its contents.

Amaterasu stared at the man before turning to her human/faunus form in an instant "I have already did what I promised to her, they'll be safe so long as they have hope in their hearts" Amaterasu stated vaguely as Qrow stared at her in silence.

". . So you were with her in the end" Qrow said softly as Amaterasu looked away with a solemn look on her face "Was it at least peaceful" Qrow asked softly after a moment as Amaterasu looked back to see Qrow who looked so tired.

"It was" Amaterasu answered truthfully.

Qrow let out a long sigh as he stared up at the sky for a bit "That's good to know" Qrow said breathlessly as he took a moment to recompose himself before looking back at her "So from what I could get with the little information I got from talking to you, Summer told you to watch over her kids didn't she?" Qrow said knowing full well that's the answer as Amaterasu nodded after a moment "Then here's my question, why are you leaving?" Qrow asked bluntly.

Amaterasu closed her eyes before turning her head towards the docks "She asked me to watch over them, and I am still" Amaterasu said strongly.

"So you're going to watch over them by leaving the island they live on, how kind of you" Qrow said sarcastically.

"I blessed them, that is enough for them to be safe without my constant vigilance" Amaterasu said without taking her eyes off of Qrow.

"Oh what cockamamie bullshit is that" Qrow said dryly making Amaterasu narrow her eyes at him "You made a promise to a dying woman, a promise that made you realize you just can't keep watch over them so you'll bless with whatever hocus pocus you put on them and then leave. Plain and sim-" Qrow didn't get to finish as five large and varying style swords appeared from nowhere, hovering menacingly in his face.

"I am a patient woman who's compassion for others is limitless, but never dare assume I would go back on a dying woman's request" Amaterasu said her voice calm while her eyes glowed brightly.

Qrow didn't say a word as he stared at her eyes for a completely different reason.

Amaterasu calmed down as she closed her eyes as her weapons vanished in a flash "When I say my blessing will protect them, I do mean it will protect them" Amaterasu said before turning towards the docks "Plus, it's not like I won't come back from time to time to check up on them" Amaterasu said simply as she began making her way towards the docks.

"You became attach to them didn't you" Qrow said as Amaterasu looked back at him.

"I won't deny they didn't grow on me but I have work to do" Amaterasu said strongly.

"And what work is that?" Qrow asked as Amaterasu stared at him for a moment before grinning.

"To make this world a better place" Amaterasu said firmly.

". . Okay so is there a location that follows statement or what because if you are going to keep tabs on the kids I'm going to need a way to keep contact with you" Qrow said bluntly as Amaterasu's grin faltered for a bit ". . . You have no idea where you're going are you" Qrow said as he couldn't help but laugh lightly at this.

Amaterasu huffed as she began walking away "I'll go wherever the world needs me" Amaterasu said sternly

"And where the hell does the world need you right now" Qrow said in a playful mocking tone.

"It begins with shut up" Amaterasu said dryly as Qrow laughed in response causing her to let out a huff "Goodbye" Amaterasu said with finality.

Qrow shook his head before letting out a huff as he took one look back in the direction of his nieces home then back to Amaterasu. He also still has a job to do and that job was to follow her, which he can't really do if she up and disappears on her travels.

". . . Did you know that there are ancient Grim that have hunting ground around the world" Qrow began as Amaterasu stopped once more to look at him.

". . I did not know that" Amaterasu said softly.

"Well that's something most people aren't informed of because it would cause panic to know they are living near something as dangerous as monster that haven't been killed for decades if not centuries. Not to mention that panic would just draw those ancient Grim closer to them" Qrow said as Amaterasu looked at him curiously.

"Are you offering to guide me?" Amaterasu asked with curiosity.

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do, plus if you really want to make this world a better place then getting rid of those Grim would sure do a lot of good" Qrow explained before pulling his flask out again "So, how about it. You up for some monster hunting" Qrow asked playfully.

Amaterasu had a contemplative look on her face as she thought about this.

It would do her some good because she would explore places that could possibly have things that been hidden from the world.

"Alright then, let's get going" Amaterasu said before turning into a wolf and running down towards the docks.

Qrow shook his head with a sigh "This job has just got a lot more complicated" Qrow said taking a running start before turning into a crow as he followed Amaterasu high above.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, god knows when I'll update this story again.**

 **To be honest I have no idea why I continued this now of all times. . Maybe it's the fact a lot of you want me to continue this, who knows.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say so please leave a review, comment, or send me a PM and I'll see you all later, have a great day.**


End file.
